Dulce Chocolate
by Banshee Soel
Summary: OneShot. San Valentín era el día del amor, pero ella no tenía a quién amar. Sin embargo ahí estaba ese chocolate entre sus manos. ¿Para quién lo había hecho? Yukito/Sakura


**Dulce Chocolate**

**(Yukito/Sakura)**

**_Disclaimer: _**_Card Captor Sakura ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a CLAMP. Sólo los tomo prestados para poder hacer una historia a mi pura imaginación y sin fines de lucro._

* * *

"_Enamorarse es sentirse encantado por algo, y algo sólo puede encantar si es o parece ser perfección."_

_José Ortega y Gasset_

Calentar el chocolate usando el vapor de una olla con agua hirviendo hasta fundirlo con mantequilla y envolverlo en una mezcla suave y brillante, colocarlo en un lindo molde con forma de corazón y dejarlo enfriar dentro de la nevera un par de horas hasta que el dulce brebaje se endurezca por completo. Esos son los pasos que la pequeña Sakura Kinomoto siguió al pie de la letra según una receta que había escrito su padre tiempo atrás de cuando su madre hacía el mismo ritual cada San Valentín y que ahora reposaba sobre las temblorosas manos femeninas, que esperaban con ansiedad que el chocolate estuviera terminado por completo.

Había aprovechado que su hermano mayor se encontraba fuera de la casa trabajando en uno de sus muchos trabajos de medio tiempo y su padre estaba en medio de una excavación por su empleo de arqueólogo y estaría fuera un par de días. Era la única forma que tenía de preparar su golosina sin que el mayor se burlara de ella. Sakura sonrió ante aquello. Realmente estaba muy feliz.

San Valentín era el día en que las chicas demostraban su amor hacia aquella persona especial regalándoles un chocolate, pero era aún más especial si éste estaba hecho a mano. Aun siendo extremadamente torpe para esa clase de cosas, la menor se armó de valor y paciencia para realizarlo.

Por fin llegó el momento de sacar del congelador ese trozo corazonado de dulce chocolate, luciendo extremadamente brillante y emanando de él un delicioso aroma. Con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, la pequeña Kinomoto se encargó de empaquetar el dulce en una colorida caja rosa con lazos blancos que dejaban caer sus puntas en divertidos tirabuzones.

Sin embargo una duda la asaltó y oprimió su pecho con dolorosa fuerza.

- ¿_Hoe_? Por qué… – Miró sus manos que sujetaban aquel paquete terminado y su ceño se frunció más, completamente confundida. - ¿Por qué hice este chocolate?

Ella ya había hecho chocolates separados en forma de estrellas para su padre y hermano y uno un poco más grande pero con la misma forma para su mejor amiga y compañera de curso Tomoyo Daidouji, pero éste tenía forma de corazón y realmente le había puesto muchísimo empeño. Pero… ¿Para quién lo había hecho, si ella no tenía a nadie especial?

Aun así su corazón latía con fuerza dándole señales de advertencia, queriendo que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba olvidando, pero aún con esas señales no lo notaba. ¿Qué era? ¿Quién estaba llamando a su corazón?

Sin entender nada y con la cabeza empezando a dolerle decidió que necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, así que fue a su habitación, tomó un abrigo y una cartera con algunos objetos personales y salió de la casa, no sin antes llevar consigo también la bolsa con el chocolate. Ni siquiera supo por qué lo tomó, simplemente su mente le ordenó que debía hacerlo.

A la castaña le gustaba mucho el frío aire de febrero, pues a pesar de ser invierno y que en Japón éste fuera especialmente violento a ella le refrescaba las ideas y eso siempre venía bien para lo despistada que podía llegar a ser.

Aprovechó que al ser temprano no había mucha gente por los alrededores, así que pudo disfrutar del níveo paisaje que la noche anterior había dejado la tormenta de nieve, reluciendo con suaves tonos blancos todo el lugar. Realmente podía disfrutar de cosas tan tranquilas como esas.

Sin darse cuenta su caminata la llevó a la entrada de su escuela primaria, pero ese día no había clases, así que las rejas se encontraban cerradas, impidiendo el paso. Sin embargo unos murmullos le llamaron la atención, ya que no podía ser que ningún infante o profesor se encontrara rondando por ahí, así que su curiosidad la llevó a rodear el lugar buscando al culpable de tales sonidos.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta de la secundaria Seijou donde cursaba su hermano, ya que se encontraba al lado de su propia primaria, y en medio del patio de deportes pudo vislumbrar una figura masculina a lo lejos que reflejaba un extraño fulgor. Sakura se frotó los ojos, creyendo imaginar cosas ya que el sol aún se encontraba bajo y seguramente había hecho un loco juego de contraluz al reflejar la silueta del muchacho, pero ahí estaba él otra vez reflejando esa luz por su propia cuenta. No sabía qué hacer, pues su cuerpo no le respondió. Ella se quedó ahí mirando, estática. Fue entonces cuando la figura masculina notó su presencia y caminó hacia ella.

- ¡No sabía que había alguien más aquí! Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? – Preguntó con un leve tono de preocupación, a lo que Sakura asintió con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra, aún absorta en sí misma y descubriendo cada detalle que la luz del sol pudo dejarle ver, especialmente su cabello ceniza y sus ojos dorados. - ¡Qué bueno!

Y fue ahí cuando la magia se hizo presente, pues el muchacho sonrió de tal forma que Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse y que su corazón palpitara nuevamente con feroz velocidad, provocando que inconscientemente tuviera que llevarse la mano a su pecho para intentar calmarlo, en vano.

- Y-Yo… - Pero la voz no salía de su garganta. Y aunque así fuera no sabía qué decir. Ese chico era tan… perfecto.

- ¡Ah! – Miró su reloj rápidamente – Lo siento, tengo que irme.

Y así sin más el joven dio media vuelta para marcharse haciendo que Sakura reaccionara, elevando el brazo en un intento fallido de detenerle.

- ¡O-Oye…! – Y él la escuchó, dándose la vuelta pero sin regresar sus pasos, que tomó algo del bolsillo de su saco y lo lanzó hacia ella, atrapándolo al instante. Sus reflejos aún parecían reaccionar bien. Cuando la menor miró lo que había capturado notó un pequeño caramelo con un colorido envoltorio entre sus manos, logrando una nueva reacción en su pecho. - ¡Espero verte de nuevo!

- Ah… - Qué extraño se sentía. Extraño y reconfortante; su corazón palpitaba y podía estar completamente segura que su cara ardía en miles de colores, pero no le importaba. ¿Quién habrá sido ese chico?

Cuando se hizo de noche ese día en la casa de los Kinomoto su hermano había avisado que traería un nuevo amigo a cenar, cosa que sorprendió a la menor puesto que su hermano jamás había traído a nadie a la casa y bien sabía ella que él era muy receloso con la gente y casi nada sociable. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría haber aceptado una invitación del gruñón de su hermano mayor?

De lo único que estaba segura es que esa noche ella tenía que hacer la cena, cosa que solucionó en muy poco tiempo puesto que ya había estado toda la tarde haciendo los preparativos de ésta, debiendo sólo recalentar y armar algunas cosas. _Voilà._

Sin embargo ahí estaba ese paquete. Aquél chocolate que había preparado esa mañana y de quien ni siquiera sabía a quién regalar ni por qué lo había hecho. Con un suspiro decidió que lo mejor era botarlo, porque ni siquiera estaba segura que tuviera buen sabor -a pesar de que lucía bien- y tampoco podía dárselo a su hermano o su papá ya que ellos ya habían recibido un chocolate de su parte. Justo cuando había tomado el paquete para llevarlo afuera el timbre resonó en la casa varias veces, y como su hermano no hacía acto de presencia fue ella misma a abrir la puerta.

- Qué desconsiderado, se supone que es su amigo y ni siquiera abre la- …puerta… - Sakura quedó boquiabierta cuando vio al joven que se encontraba en la entrada de su casa. Mismo cabello ceniza, mismos ojos dorados. – No es posible…

- ¡Hola pequeña! Nos volvemos a ver. – Sonrió nuevamente. ¿Cómo era capaz de sonreír así una persona? Sakura había quedado de piedra.

- A-Ah, yo…

- Oye monstruo, ¿vas a dejarlo en la entrada toda la noche? ¿Dónde están tus modales? – La risa mordaz de su hermano la volvió a la realidad, reaccionando con un griterío típico de un infante que es molestada por su hermano mayor. Pero se dio cuenta de su error tarde, ahora ese chico pensaría que ella era una chica violenta, pero cuando lo miró el seguía ahí, con su infinita sonrisa.

- No seas así Touya. Oye, ¿Y cómo te llamas pequeña? – La niña se sonrojó y olvidó por completo a su hermano.

- S-Soy Kinomoto Sakura – Susurró haciendo una leve reverencia, que fue imitada por el mayor. – M-Mucho gusto.

- Yo soy Tsukishiro Yukito. Espero nos llevemos bien.

- ¡Ah!

Ante aquél pequeño grito ambos jóvenes la miraron extrañados. Fue cuando ella miró el paquete que aún tenía entre las manos. Había tomado una decisión y fortalecida por medio de un apretón en el agarre del paquete lo extendió frente al joven que la miraba confundido.

- ¿Es para mí? – Sakura afirmó sin atreverse a mirarlo de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento. Aun así no le importaba que su hermano la observara. Toda ella temblaba esperando que el joven aceptara la bolsa, cosa que hizo en seguida. - ¿Puedo abrirlo? – Otra afirmación de su parte, y sintió el ruido del envoltorio que se deshacía en las manos masculinas. El joven no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño gesto de sorpresa ante aquél regalo.

- E-Es por el dulce de esta mañana. E-Espero que te guste… - Susurró, agarrándose las manos y aferrándolas en su pecho, esperando.

- ¿Tu hiciste este chocolate? – Una nueva afirmación y la pequeña sentía su rostro quemarse por completo. Pero su cuerpo reaccionó cuando el mayor le acarició el cabello de la manera más dulce que jamás podría haber imaginado ni en sus más románticos sueños, obligándola a levantar la mirada que lucía brillante y feliz.

- A-Ah…

- Muchas gracias, Sakura-chan – Y una nueva sonrisa hizo vibrar todo su pequeño ser, repitiendo el mismo acto inconsciente y que por alguna extraña razón le daba un poco de nostalgia.

- De nada, Yukito-san. – Sakura no podía estar más feliz. Era algo que su cuerpo no podía controlar, pero tampoco quería evitar. Todo su ser llamaba a gritos a esa persona. Definitivamente era algo mágico. _- "Yukito-san…"_

- Ven Yuki, pasa. Es hora de cenar.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **__Definitivamente ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué algo, y es que pasaron tantas cosas… Entre tantas ellas tuve un grave problema con mi Word y no pude escribir NADA en todo este tiempo por eso, pero hoy por suerte pude recuperarlo y ya puedo escribir normalmente, aunque aún seguiré en hiatus en mis otras historias, aviso._

_Sobre esta historia debo decir que me dio un gran antojo de chocolate (risas). No, bueno, en serio, tenía un leve fragmento de esta idea de Sakura haciendo un chocolate sin saber para quién, y como encontré ese fragmento se me vino a la cabeza toda esta historia, más o menos contando desde mi punto de vista cómo fue que Sakura se enamoró a primera vista de Yukito. Realmente esos dos me parecen un amor y me da cierta tristeza que al final no queden juntos, tal como el malvado de Clow quería. Pero bueno, hay que hacer feliz al fandom (risas)._

_Estoy trabajando en un proyecto bastante grande de una nueva historia de Card Captor Sakura que tendrá relación con la serie y el universo mágico, así que estén atentos que en cualquier momento subiré un prólogo para que vayan entrando en ambiente. _

_Espero comentarios sobre esta historia de toda índole; siempre son bienvenidos, ya que me hacen mejorar._

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
